In the design process of the vehicle's electrical/electronic distribution system, the electrical distribution center is the central control box for electric and electronic technology in modern automobiles. As the distribution center of electrical energy in the automotive electrical system, the current distribution in each circuit is rationally achieved in the automotive electronics. As an information processing center, the electrical distribution center receives the status signals of each electronic device and sends a control signal to respond accordingly.
Due to the rapid development of the automotive market, customers are increasingly demanding the ease of installation of electrical distribution centers and the precision of mounting dimensions. The existing electrical distribution center standards are liable to cause poor positional deviations during the installation and operation of the assembly and during transportation. A new and higher specification structure for ensuring the terminal position is the trend for the development of the electrical distribution center in the future.